This application is a contemporaneously filed entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY WITH PERMANENTLY COUPLINGxe2x80x9d, invented by Hsien-Chu Lin et al, filed on the same date, and assigned to the same assignee of the present invention.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a coaxial connector assembly, and particularly to a radio frequency connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, Microminiature coaxial (MCX) connectors generally act as antenna connectors to connect antennas with transmitters. A conventional MCX connector mates with a complementary connector by snap-on or screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,707 issued to Meynier on Mar. 18, 1997 discloses a conventional MCX connector comprising a first connector element which is arranged as a male plug, and a second connector element which is arranged as a female socket. The first connector element includes a conductive cylindrical body, which is hollow, a central contact ending in a pin, and an insulator interposed between the central contact and the body. The first connector element further includes an elastic socket, said socket has an annular peripheral bead. The second connector element includes a hollow cylindrical body, a central contact, and an insulator interposed between the body and the central contact. The second connector element includes a groove intended to receive, by snap-fastening, the bead of the elastic socket of the first connector element. Therefore, the first connector element can repeatedly mate with the second connector element.
According to Title 47 of Code of Federal Regulation (CFR) 15.203 and a public notice DA 00-1087 issued by Federal Communications Commission (FCC) on May 22, 2000, an intentional radiator shall be designed to ensure that no antenna other than that furnished by the responsible party shall be used with the transmitter. Typically, a manufacturer will either design a unique antenna connector or modify a commonly available connector to satisfy this requirement.
However, to a manufacturer, a unique antenna connector design may be expensive or unacceptable in the market, so a commonly available antenna connector for permanent mating will be a better way. Furthermore, the connector elements, especially the plug element, has a bulk size which occupies a great deal of surface area when it is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
Hence, an improved coaxial connector assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, primary object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial connector assembly wherein the first connector is capable of permanently coupling with the second connector.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial connector assembly occupying small surface area when it is mounted on a PCB of an electrical device.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a coaxial connector assembly includes a first connector and a second connector mating with each other. The first connector for being mounted on a PCB includes a first shell. A latch projects outwardly from the first shell. The second connector includes a second she, a conductive contact, and an insulative housing sandwiched between the second shell and the contact for retaining the contact. The second shell includes a main body and a cylindrical sleeve extending downwardly and perpendicularly from the main body. The sleeve defines at least one side plate for permanently engaging with the latch of the first connector. In such an arrangement, the first connector is capable of permanently coupling with the second connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become More apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.